The Demon and The Death Gods
by Riian-sama
Summary: Riian, a girl saved by the young Ciel Phantomhive awakens as her true self, a Death God named Yuki and returns to Soul Society to save her brother from execution, making enemies and allies along the way.
1. His Butler and a Death God

Chapter One - His Butler and a Death God.

_**Where am I? Who am I?  
"It's okay now." The soft voice came from a young boy next to her. Her head propped up on his legs. This boy saved her life...**_

Riian sat at her desk looking out of the window. "Miss Phantomhive. You should be in bed now." A man dressed in a black suit stepped through the door. Riian didn't turn her head.  
"Sebastian..." Riian paused for a second.  
"Yes Miss Phantomhive? What is it?" The butler looked concerned.  
"No, it's nothing. Never mind. I'll just get to bed now." The truth was Riian didn't want to sleep. Every time she did, she could hear a voice, talking to her. It sounded familiar yet she couldn't recognise it. "Okay then. I'll be checking on the Young Master now. Get some sleep please." Sebastian bowed at the girl with a hand on his chest.  
Riian said nothing as Sebastian left. She stood up, the moonlight hitting her long, red hair. Her black eyes full intense depth and thought, she closed them and sighed.  
"I guess it can't be helped." She lay on her bed in complete silence, just waiting for that voice to come again.  
"Yuki..." It said, _who is Yuki?_ She thought as she drifted to sleep.

"Young Master, how long do you intend to keep that Death God here?" Sebastian confronted Ciel Phantomhive about Riian.  
"She has no memories. She doesn't even know her real name. I took her in as part of the Phantomhive family, as my sister. I gave her the name Riian. Right now, she is not a Death God." Ciel was sat on the edge of his bed.  
"But it's only a matter of time before she'll remember." Sebastian walked over to his master.  
"I know that! Sebastian, but until that time comes we must protect her as part of our family." Ciel looked up and shouted at Sebastian then closed his deep blue eyes, in wonder.  
"As you wish... Young Master." Sebastian bowed, but also narrowed his eyes at Ciel.  
"Good night, Sebastian." Ciel lied down and looked up at the ceiling.  
"Good night, Young Master."

Riian suddenly woke up. There was a cat at the window.  
"What the--?.." Riian got out of bed and wandered to the window. She let in the cat and picked it up.  
"Oh. You're cold. You can sleep in my bed. It's warm in here." She held the cat close. It meowed in such a way that it seemed to be thanking her. The small black cat, with pale amber eyes watched Riian as she fell back asleep. It's tail tapping the pillow in a harmonic rhythm.  
"My name is Yoruichi," it said in her ear.  
"Yoruichi..." Riian murmured back.


	2. His Butler, Rescue Mission

Chapter Two - His Butler, Rescue Mission.

"Sebastian!!" Ciel called for his butler.  
"Yes?" Sebastian turned up almost instantly "Where's Riian?!" Ciel pointed in Riian's room, there was a mess everywhere, The windows were wide open.  
"Sorry, Young Master. I do not know." Sebastian looked around. _It looks like there was a struggle..._  
Ciel spotted some blood on the wall across the room.  
"She's hurt." Ciel turned to Sebastian who was on the other side of the room.  
"Sebastian. This is an order. Find Riian and bring her back here." Ciel's usually stern voice was wavering a little.  
"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian kneeled on the floor and bowed to his master before jumping out the window and disappearing.

_Riian...Where have you gone...?_ Ciel thought looking around the room.

"Don't say that time has already come.." Ciel spoke to himself as he left the room.

"Why are you trying to stop her from being who she really is?" A voice echoed through the hallway Ciel was in.  
"Wh..What the?...Who are you? Show yourself!" Ciel looked around startled, he couldn't tell where the voice was coming from.  
"That doesn't matter. Stop interfering with my master. Or you will regret it." The voice was stern and made Ciel tremble for a second.  
"Don't tell me...You're her...Zanpaktou?" Ciel's eyes widened. That had to be the answer. There was no-one else Riian could be the master of. He spotted a figure at the end of the corridor.  
"Touch Yuki again and i'll make your very own Demon butler kill you." The figure disappeared.  
"Damnit..." Ciel gritted his teeth. He can't take back an order he's given to Sebastian. He'd have to wait and hope for the best.  
_What did that thing mean by **'I'll make your very own demon butler kill you'**?... __He can't possibly control a demon.. He's merely a Zanpaktou..Isn't he? _Ciel thought about it as he headed to the study.

Meanwhile Sebastian had found out where Riian was.  
"Ohh. How inconvinient." Sebastian looked ahead of him. A whole row of armed men were ahead of him. All of them began to start firing at him. He ran avoiding every bullet fired. He took out most of them bare handed. Then another group appeared from around the corner.  
"I'm going to be late for the afternoon tea if i don't hurry." Sebastian flicked his hands, hidden up his sleeves were knives and forks. He threw them at the people ahead of him. "Honestly...This is so ridiculous." Sebatian placed a hand on his head and sighed.  
He entered the building, but the moment he did he sensed something. Something exremely powerful. He saw Riian, tied up and knocked out. He ran over to her, she had a large gash in her arm. "Sorry. You can't have her." Before Sebastian even noticed, someone had grabbed Riian and disappeared.

"You should check on your little master before chasing me. Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian was suprised as he saw the figure say his full name, it then disappeared.  
_Her Zanpaktou can materialize itself?.._. he thought.  
Sebastian began to chase the Zanpaktou. _Just where is it heading?..._  
Suddenly he was summoned by Ciel "Come back this instant. Abandon your search for now."


	3. His Butler and a Zanpaktou

Chapter Three - His Butler and a Zanpaktou.

Sebastian immediately returned to the Phantommhive mansion.  
He looked around. He didn't see anything. _Young master...why did he call me back here._  
"Did you go running back to your master?" The figure appeared in the air above Sebastian, holding Riian in his arms.

"Yuki, that demon doesn't want to save you. What do you want to do?" The figure whispered into Riian's ear. Her eyes opened. They had changed colour, they were no longer black with depth. They were turquoise, just like the figure holding her.  
"Kill...him." She whispered. Ciel watched from the window. The man put down Riian.  
"Yes, as you wish...Yuki." Sebastian's eyes narrowed. _Yuki? That Death God's real name? _Sebastian took a defensive stance as the man charged towards him, a sword suddenly appeared in his hand.  
"What is your name? Zanpaktou." Sebastian jumped into the air avoiding the sword.

"Muramasa." The zanpaktou looked up at Sebastian and followed his movements.

"Then, Muramasa, what is it you're trying to do?" Sebastian and Muramasa were moving at unimagineable speeds. Ciel couldn't keep up at all. He saw Riian's eyes.

_What has he done to her?_ Suddenly the black cat from before jumped onto the window ledge.  
"Muramasa is trying to awaken her. He's forcing her to say commands so that he can eliminate the obstacles. In other words he wants to kill your butler." The cat's male voice scared the crap out of Ciel.  
"Who..who are you?" Ciel took a few steps back.  
"I'm Yoruichi, that's all you need to know at this moment in time." The cat walked back and forth along the window ledge.  
"W..What are you doing here?" Ciel took a step closer. The cat didn't seem to be an enemy.  
"You are the one who renamed that Death God. You are the only one who can snap her out of that phase." The cat's light amber eyes stared down at Riian from the window.  
"H..How?" Ciel was still shocked at the fact he was talking to a cat.

Meanwhile Sebastian was still fighting with Muramasa.  
"I'm suprised a Zanpaktou alone can fight on par with me." Sebastian had a smirk on his face. "Of course. I'm not just a normal Zanpaktou." Muramasa jumped back from Sebastian. "I'll go to any extents for my master. After all, i was born in her soul." Muramasa looked over at Riian.  
"Soon, she'll fully awaken..."


	4. His Butler, Ciel saves

Chapter Four - His Butler, Ciel saves.

Ciel looked at the cat in disbelief.  
"So, i'm the one who can save her, but you have no idea how?"  
"Yes. I'm afraid that in cat form, i can't do it. I cannot show my true form infront of Muramasa or he'll kill everyone. All i know is someone close to her has to do it. That's why it's possible for you to do it." The cat waved its tail and looked Ciel in the face. Although Ciel was still in shock he could see the seriousness behind the situation.

"I can put a barrier around you and Yuki. However in cat form i can't hold it for long. So please find a way to help her quickly."

Ciel followed the cat outside. Muramasa won't be able to see either of you. Even your demon won't notice. To them, it will still look like she's lying down here by herself. Ciel ran over to Riian. She was still hurt, she looked so lifeless even though her eyes were open.  
"Riian. Can you hear me?" He looked down at her. There was no reply.  
"Call her by her Death God name to get her attention. Like i said, she's being forced awake by Muramasa." The cat watched Sebastian and Muramasa fight.  
"Your butler can sense something is different. He's very powerful isn't he..." Ciel ignored the cat and looked at Riian.  
"Yuki." The girls head slowly turned to look at him. _Thank goodness..._ he thought.  
"Your name.. is not Yuki. Your name is Riian. I am your brother. Ciel." He really didn't believe this would work.  
"C..Ci..el.." A whisper came from the girl.  
"Yes, yes. Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. You're Riian Pahntomhive, how can you forget something so simple?!" Ciel turned to the cat who nodded at him.  
"Ciel...Phantom..hive..." Riian began to remember. That day. The same face was looking at her. That day, lying on the ground a young boy next to her.**_ "It's okay now." _**Is what that voice said to her. **_"My name is Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive. You're safe now okay?"_** The girls eyes began to change colour. This time they went blue.  
"Hey Cat! What's going on?!"  
"Don't worry, shes recalling the past. The moment she was given the name Riian. Muramasa will be weakened any minute now." Yoruichi looked at Ciel.

"She doesn't remember me. But she does know my name though. I thank you for saving her." The cat let down the barrier. Muramasa noticed Ciel holding Yuki, the sudden change in her eye colour.  
"No. You bastard, what have you done?!" He spotted the small black cat looking up at him. He stopped in his tracks.

"Yoruichi" he muttered and disappeared.


	5. His Butler and Yoruichi

Chapter Five - His Butler and Yoruichi.

Sebastian carried Riian back to her room. Ciel followed closely behind with a worried look on his face.  
"Young master, what is worrying you?" Sebastian didn't even have to look at him to know there was something wrong. Ciel was never this silent. Even his footsteps were barely noticeable.  
"Hey, Yoruichi. She'll be okay right?" Ciel ignored Sebastian and looked down at the cat beside him.  
"Yes. You must be careful though. The fact i'm here might prevent Muramasa from returning for a while, he has noticed my presence though. However he will come back eventually in the least, he won't stop at anything for his master." The cat's gaze didn't move from the path that lie ahead of him.  
"Yoruichi. You're a Death God. How do we know we can trust you." Sebastian stopped and turned to face the small black cat.  
"I guess you don't have to, but i helped you get her back didn't i?" Yoruichi looked at Riian. Her sleeping face was so cute.

"Sebastian! Stop doubting everybody." Ciel frowned and continued walking ahead of everyone. He still had a worried face on, he didn't know if she really would be okay.

Sebastian lay Riian on her bed. Yoruichi jumped up onto the end of it.  
"There is something important i must show you. However we need to be as far from possible from Riian." Sebastian frowned, he didn't really trust this cat.  
"Alright. We can go to the lounge." Ciel started to lead the way.  
"Young mast-" Sebastian was stopped mid-sentence

"Shut up. Just come with us quietly." Ciel's sharp voice hit sebastian with a shock.  
"As you wish." Sebastian followed hastily. As they walked into the room, the cat looked around.  
"Seems safe enough." The cat suddenly transformed into a human. A dark-skinned woman with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair, up in a ponytail, stood before them. Her standard attire consisted of an orange overshirt with two white straps on each shoulder. She was wearing; a large beige sash around her waist, black stretch pants, long beige wrist warmers secured by bands and long beige leg warmers with brown light shoes.

"This is my true form. Yoruichi Shihoin, ex-captain from Soul Society." The woman stood before them arms folded infront of her.  
"You two look shocked. Fooled by my cat forms male voice eh?" She laughed at Ciel and Sebastian who had such gobsmacked looks on their faces.  
"Yuki, well Riian, must not see me in this form. The full extent of her spiritual powers haven't returned yet. However if she was to hear my voice right now, see me like this or sense my spiritual pressure, it could cause some problems for you two. Thats why i said to go as far away from her as possible." Yoruichi unfolded her arms and stepped towards Ciel.  
"What makes you an ex-captain?" Sebastian stepped forward.  
"Nevermind that. Anyway, this is Yuki's...Riian's Zanpaktou." She pulled out a Katana vertiaclly from her back. This is where Muramasa is usually. However before i was able to retrieve it he'd escaped." Ciel sighed.

"Who'd think such an innocent little girl like her would be so troublesome.. Sebastian keep an eye on her. Yoruichi, do what you like. All of us should get some rest now." Ciel yawned, Sebastian walked to Riian's room and Yoruichi returned to her cat form.  
"If you don't mind, i'd like to stay by Riian's side." The cat followed Sebastian.  
"Fine." Sebastian and Yoruichi entered the room. "I'm going. She's in your hands for now." Sebastian bowed towards the cat and walked out.

_Yoruichi looked up at the small sleeping girl on the bed.  
Yuki..even when you were little...it was always the same... Yoruichi curled up next to Riian. Always... always causing trouble..._


	6. His Butler, The Awakening

Chapter Six - His Butler, The Awakening.

Yoruichi woke up in the middle of the night. _What's this?..._ She sensed something was wrong. She looked around the room. _Nothing..._ She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.  
"Huh?...Mura...masa?" Yoruichi suddenly turned to face Riian. _Shit. I need to find her Zanpaktou now!_ Youruichi jumped off the bed and ran out of the door. _Argh this corridor is too long for this form. It's too restricting.._. Youichi transformed into a human in her normal attire and used flash step to get to Sebastian as fast as she could.  
"Sebastian. Where is Riian's Zanpaktou?" Yoruichi flung the door open. Sebastian was a little surprised.  
"In the Young Masters room, why?"_ What is this death god up to.. Shes not hostile.. what does she want with that sword._  
"Come with me!" Yoruichi ran to Ciel's bedroom, Sebastian following close behind.  
"Wait here. Stay with the Young Master and DO NOT come in until i say. I was wrong about Muramasa. However if you enter the same room as him, he'll control you. That's why, wait here." Yoruichi walked into the Young Masters room, closing the door behind her.  
_There it is..._ Yoruichi crept over to far end of the room. She picked up the Zanpaktou and headed for the door.  
"What are you doing?" Ciel slowly opened his eyes, looking directly at Yoruichi. Yoruichi saw his eyes, one purple, one blue. _I see.. so that's the symbol of the contract between him and that demon._  
"This isn't the time to explain." Yoruichi opened the door.  
"Wait here with Sebastian." Yoruichi once again used flash step to reach Riian's room. As she walked in she saw Muramasa standing next to Riian's bed. She could feel the immense spiritual pressure, however it kept fluctuating. _She's resisting..._

"Muramasa what do you think you're doing?" Yoruichi glared at the figure stood before her. A tall thin man with shaggy, dark brown hair with two bangs dropping and crossing atop the bridge of his nose. His pale skin and turquoise color eyes, surrounded by dark circles that are similar to the design of his clothes and sword hilt, make them stand out clear as day. He was wearing a long robe-like coat. The collar of the robe was covered with a thick fur, held at the front by a ruby broach that also attached a purple ascot like handkerchief to his chest. At his waist, was a wide sash decorated by a purple stripe.

"Isn't it obvious. I'm finally getting my Master back." He smirked at Yoruichi and put a hand above Riian's face.  
"Now, Yuki, it's time for you to get up." He grinned but stopped abruptly as Riian's eyes didn't open. _She's still resisting.._ Yoruichi wondered just what was going through Riian's mind.  
"Yuki..it is me, Muramasa. I've waited for you, for a long, long time." Muramasa touched Riian's face gently.  
"Mura...masa..?" One of Riian's eyes opened slowly.

"My..my.. it is you. What're you doing eh? Being such a nusience at this time of hour." Riian sat up and placed her hand on his cheek. Yoruichi noticed she had only opened one of her eyes.  
"You got what you wished for didn't you? Yoruichi, bring me the Zanpaktou." Yoruichi rushed over to Riian and handed over the Zanpaktou. Yoruichi heard Ciel and Sebastian outside. _shit.. if they come in now.. Muramasa will..._  
"Muramasa. Abandon that hate inside you." Yoruichi's thoughts were stopped abruptly by Riian's statement. Riian opened her other eye. They were different colors. The one she had just opened was blue, but her right eye was turquoise like Muramasa's. Muramasa was shocked at the sight infront of him.  
"I can't abondon that hate. You have been gone for so long. It's just built up." Muramasa closed his eyes for a second.  
"Rest now, Muramasa. You are tired." She held the Zanpaktou in her hand and Muramasa returned to it.

"Riian..Your eyes.. are you..?" It was as Yoruichi suspected.

"I am awoken now Yoruichi. But even you have the eyes to see the two different colors of mine." Riian stood up and slowly walked over to Yoruichi and placed a hand on her cheek.  
"Remember, those promises we made? The moment before i was lost." Riian turned sideways and looked up.  
"I promised to never lose control again and you promised t-"  
"To never leave your side." Yoruichi finished off. "How could i ever forget." She added.  
_I understand.. why that eye is no longer golden but instead, blue..is he that important to you?..Yuki._  
"Yuki, let's go see Ciel and Sebastian they seemed to be worried about you." Yoruichi picked up Yuki in her arms and walked out the door. Ciel and Sebastian were no longer in the corridor. _They must have gone back to the room..._

As they entered Ciel's bedroom Sebastian frowned at the sight of Riian.

"Her eyes.. what is that?" Sebastian questioned, seeing the two different colours.  
"It's like with Master Ciel. His purple eye a seal of a contract made from wishes and sacrifices with you. Riian or rather, Yuki's is the seal of a contract made of promises. Although rather than it affecting one eye, it affected both of hers." She put Yuki down and covered her left eye. "This turquoise eye is seal of a promise made between her and Muramasa. I don't know what that promise was but it caused her to lose her sanity when it overcame both her eyes." Yoruichi swapped hands and covered the turquoise eye.  
"This eye, in fact used to be golden, like mine. Simply symbolising the promise we made. However she has found someone else who she holds close. With that colour eye. That is you, Ciel Phantomhive." Yuki took away Yoruichi's hand and took a few steps away from her.  
"I'm okay now.. Ciel." She tilted her head and smiled gently at him.  
"Everyone should call me Yuki, since that is my real name, but i don't mind you calling me Riian, Ciel, since you gave me that name when you saved my life." Ciel's heart jumped. _What is this... what is this feeling?..._ Ciel ran over to Yuki and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're okay." They both smiled and closed their eyes to cherish the moment. Yoruichi was also grinning, her eyes tightly shut. Sebastian however, didn't like how attached Ciel was getting to a death god. He narrowed his eyes filled with a deep, hidden, anger.


	7. His Butler, Riian's Request

Chapter Seven - His Butler, Riian's Request.

"Hey, Yoruichi." Yuki, previously Riian, looked out of the window infront of her at the cluster of tall trees. "Yes, Yuki?" Yoruichi was still in her human form, so long as the other Death Gods weren't looking for her right now she could stay like that.  
"Why didn't m-" Yuki was interrupted by Sebastian's intrusion. "Yuki, uh Riian, whatever your name is, Master Ciel would like to see you." Sebastian looked over at Yuki. She didn't turn around.  
"It's Yuki to you. You know who I am, don't play stupid." Yuki's sharp voice came back at Sebastian.  
"I will talk to Ciel later." She turned to look at him. "Now leave." Sebastian left. He thought best not to aggrivate her any further. Yuki thought quietly to herself and recalled something her brother told her.  
_**"Yuki, i'll always be watching your back.. that's what big brother's do right?"**_ She looked up into the night sky and sighed.  
_Ichigo... will i ever get to see you again..?_

"Yoruichi, tell me about what happened when i lost control. Why hasn't Ichigo come searching for me?" Yuki turned to Yoruichi as she walked over.  
"When you lost control and came here, he was forbidden to leave soul society. I was also forbidden to leave, however i am here now being pursued by the Punishment Force a lot of the time, so i have to revert to my cat form. I promised your brother i'd look after you. Last I heard he was going to be sealed away..." Yoruichi looked down at Yuki.  
"What for? What did he do?!" Yuki stood up and demanded an answer.  
"I do not know. It's not like i can go back there and find out either." Yoruichi knew she was lying, but she had not choice but to keep it from her. Yuki walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it. She began to think of her brother, she wished she was still there with him.

_**"Yuki no matter what anyone says i'm always here for you. I'll protect you with my life."**_ Yuki recalled the promising words said to her. She clenched a fist and closed her eyes tightly. _That's just what he's doing now.. giving up his life to protect me.. i can't let him do it._  
Both Yoruichi and Yuki suddenly heard a piano being played. The looked up at eachother. It was so beautiful but too quiet to really hear it. Yuki sort of recognised it but couldn't remember.  
_Who's playing..?_ Yuki thought as she stood up and walked to the door. Yoruichi followed, not saying a word.  
They got to the hallway, it was coming from Ciel's room._ In... here?_ Yuki pushed open the door and to her amazement saw Ciel playing it.  
As she walked further in she began to recognise it more.  
This..This song.. My brother.. used to play it for me.. Yuki stood still unable to move, tears filled her eyes.

**_"Yuki, you'll be able to play this one day."  
"Oh, really? Since when, i can't play to save my life Ichigo."  
"I'll be sure to teach you. That's a promise, okay Yuki?"  
"Okay, Brother."_**

_The one promise he never got to keep..._ Yuki listened to the song, it was played perfectly. Tears wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes. She recalled the countless times her brother would play this song.  
"R..riian? Are you okay?" Ciel noticed Yuki crying. "I..i'm fine.. it's just.. my..my real brother would play that for me... He, promised to teach me it.. he never got to.. and now.. he.." Yuki didn't finish her sentence. Ciel walked over to her and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"I'll teach it to you. That way, you can show your brother, can't you?" Ciel tilted his head to the side and gave her a gentle smile.  
"Okay.." Yuki agreed to learn the song from Ciel. _This way, when i save him, i can show my brother that i can do things by myself too._

Yoruichi and Yuki went back to her room.

"Yoruichi. I want to go back to soul society."  
"But, Yu-"  
"I want to go. I have to see my brother again. I have to save him. I can't let him give up his life for me. Don't think i don't know Yoruichi." Yoruichi looked down at the floor in shame.  
"I know you lied Yoruichi. You said he was just banned from leaving soul society, but that's not true is it? He's going to be excecuted. He helped you get me out of there, and got caught in the process. Isn't that right?" Yuki had her back towards Yoruichi, a long silence filled the room.  
"Yes.." Yoruichi took a step back.

"I knew you lied to me. I remember him being caught, i sent you back to help him. Neither of you returned. I lost myself, alone and afraid, in despair. I thought both of you had been killed."  
"But Yuki, i saved you from that despair."  
"No Yoruichi, you didn't. Ciel did." Yuki turned to face Yoruichi.  
_Her eyes... what is going on inside your head Yuki..?_ Yoruichi wondered as she looked at Yuki's face, her eyes were now both becoming blue.  
"The promise with Muramasa.. what was it?" Yoruichi looked hard at Yuki's eyes.  
"He had to have control over half of my soul if i wished to wield him." Yuki unsheathed her Zanpaktou.  
"But now i have full control over him. All because of Ciel, and the situation earlier." Yuki held the Zanpaktou at her side.  
"I am going back to soul society, but first, i'm going to learn from Ciel. Yoruichi, you are to return there and tell my brother of ALL that has happened. And that I am coming for him." Yuki sheathed her sword and walked past Yoruichi.  
"I understand... As it is your request.." Yoruichi used her flash step and disappeared.

Sebastian had been listening in on the conversation from outside the door.  
"Sebastian, I know you're there. Speak of this to Ciel and i'll have Muramasa kill you." Sebastian narrowed his eyes for a second, sighed and walked away.  
Ciel then charged in.

"So you want to start learning?" Ciel grinned and took hold of Yuki's hand,  
"Come on, this way!" He dragged her down the corridor.


	8. His Butler, Love and Hate

Chapter Eight - His Butler, Love and Hate.

_**It had been a few weeks since Yoruichi went back to Soul Society. Yuki had got better at playing the piano, she was really impressed with herself. But now, Yuki was preparing for Soul Society. Late at night, once everyone was asleep, Yuki would sneak into the forest and train. She released her Zanpaktou countless times, and trained for hours and hours. Sebastian was always keeping an eye on her, she knew he was there but she didn't care as long as he didn't intervine. However one night.. something did happen..**_

Yuki was out doing her usual training, Sebastian was watching in anguish as every night she pushed herself to her limits and often collapsed in the forest over night. Yuki was growing so tired, he watched from afar each night always wondering why she'd put herself through this for the sake of another. Sebastian watched as it grew close to dawn, Yuki was about to collapse, he had seen enough, he couldn't see her like this now. Even though she was an enemy, a death god, she was still just a girl.  
As she began to collapse he ran over and caught her.  
"You shouldn't push yourself, Yuki. What will tiring yourself out achieve?" He looked down at her face, covered in grazes and cuts. Yuki looked up at him.

"I thought you hated me." Yuki said sarcastically, whilst letting out a small laugh.  
"How could i.. hate you?" Sebastian leaned closer to her, Yuki's heart jumped._ What is this? What's going on?... _she thought to herself as his lips slowly reached hers. The soft touch.. she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Sebastian carried her back to her room in the mansion.  
"Don't overexert yourself, Yuki." He left her on her bed and walked out of the room. Ciel had been awoken by the sound of footsteps. He left his room rubbing his eye, as he got into the hallway he spotted Sebastian closing Yuki's door. "What are you doing? Or more like what _were_ you doing?" Ciel abruptly addressed Sebastian.  
"Nothing at all my lord." Sebastian bowed towards Ciel, hiding his smirk.  
"If you don't get to bed young master, it will affect your health." He stood back up and smiled sarcastically at Ciel.  
"Fine." Ciel turned and re-entered his room, however he was still suspicious of Sebastian.

The next morning Yuki awoke with a start, she put her hand to her mouth. _Was.. was that a dream?..._ She looked at herself. _The same clothes... it.. it must have been real..._ Her heart jumped again. Sebastian walked in and starled her.  
"S..Sebastian, what're you doing here?" Yuki quickly got up off her bed and backed away a little.  
"There's still time before the Young Master wakes." Sebastian started to walk closer to her.  
"What.. what do you mean?" Yuki took another step away, she was backed into a corner.  
"You seemed to enjoy it last night too." Sebatian was now straight up infront of her. Yuki put her hands together on her chest.  
_I..I did.. but... _She bit her lip and looked down. Sebastian put two fingers under her chin and raised her head and kissed her, before she could think any further she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck.  
Ciel suddenly opened the door and spotted them. He stood there, unable to speak, Yuki suddenly noticed him and quickly let go of Sebastian. Ciel quickly ran out of the room and down the corridor as he began to cry.  
"Ciel.." she murmured.

In Soul Society, Yoruichi had made it to Ichigo by sneaking into Seireitei in her cat form.

"Yuki..Yuki.. is coming for you." She was sat at his feet.  
"What?! Why?! Is she stupid?!" Ichigo quickly stood up.

"I'll gladly accept punishment to keep her safe! There's no reason for her to come! None at all!" A fairly tall, lean-built person with peach skin, brown eyes and noticably orange hair, was stood before Yoruichi.

"Please, calm down or someone will hear Ichigo. You're as dumb as ever." Yoruichi waved her paw at him; a 'sit down' type gesture. Ichigo took his seat and asked the same question, but this time quietly.  
"Why? Why is she coming for me?" Yoruichi explained what had happened since she found Yuki and about the conversation she had with her before she left.  
"I see. Why didn't you refuse?" Ichigo questioned Yoruichi.  
"Because... i can't work out what's going on inside her head. Her eyes.. they keep changing colour like i just explained." Yoruichi was concerned about her and was afraid if she was to do something wrong, that Yuki would do something.  
"Alright. Don't go back yet. Just wait here. Make detailed notes on the security.. find the safeest way for her to get here.. then, go back." Ichigo sighed and looked out of the window. Sister.. how can you be so stupid at times.  
"Okay. I will report back to you before i leave." And with that Yoruichi disappeared into the shadows.


	9. His Butler, Betrayal

Chapter Nine - Betrayal

"Sebastian, we must get Ciel!" Yuki pushed past Sebastian.  
"No. He can't get away from me anyway. The contract proof on his eye, is actually the mark that Demons put on their prey so that it can never escape the eyes of the Demon." Sebastian grabbed Yuki's arm.  
"Let me go, i don't care, i'm going to get him!" Yuki yanked her arm away and ran out the door after Ciel.

"Ciel! Ciel!" Yuki ran after him, but just couldn't catch up. She was still exhausted from all the training. She lost sight of him, stopped and sighed. Looking up at the ceiling as her arms dropped to her side. A tear ran down her face. _Ciel... i'm so sorry... Ciel..._

_How.. how could she do that?.. Just what was that, with Sebastian!  
Yuki...Sebastian..._ Ciel continued to cry as he ran outside into the forest. He didn't stop running, even when he tripped a few times, he couldn't bring himself to stop. He wanted to get away from it.  
Suddenly he came across a clearing, the same clearing Yuki had been using for training, although this time, there was someone else there.  
"Who...who are you?" Ciel looked forward, a relatively short and petite woman with black hair, wearing a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist, stood with her back turned to him. The woman turned around. She was wearing long black arm bands. Her hair was short with two long braids bound in white cloth each ending in a large golden ring., they swung around as she turned. She was wearing traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks.  
"Squad 2 Captain, Commander-in-cheif of the Punishment Force of the 13 Protection Squads of Soul Society. Captain Soi Fon." Ciel's eyes widened. "What...What are you doing here in my forest?" He took a wary step closer to the woman.  
"I'm looking for a girl." Ciel tilted his head.  
"What girl, Captain Soi Fon?" The captain frowned. "A girl named...Yuki Kurosaki."  
_Yuki._.. Ciel thought how he could get his own back like this.  
"Heh. Is that so? That girl happens to be at my mansion." Ciel smiled as he looked at the Captain.  
"What direction?" The captain walked up to Ciel. He pointed back in the direction he came.  
"I see. Thank you very much." Soi Fon then used flash step and totally disappeared from Ciel's sights.

Sebastian had been watching.

"Young Master.. What a harsh betrayal." He whispered into Ciel's ear.  
"YOU CAN HARDLY TALK! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING WITH YUKI?!" Ciel shouted at Sebastian.  
"Kissing her of course." Sebastian spoke proudly.  
"I know that! Bu-" before Ciel could finish his sentence Sebastian spoke.  
"Do you remember what Yoruichi told us? Do you remember what Yuki said to you?" Sebastians voice suddenly raised.  
"Did you even take into consideration what will happen to her when she's caught?!" Sebastian was finding it hard to restrain his anger, even from his master.  
"Shall i tell you, Young Master? She'll be... excecuted. Killed. In the middle of Seireitei."  
"I don't care. She wanted to see her brother, she can go die with him!" Ciel turned his back to Sebastian.  
"I see. Well it seems i do not think the same way, Young Master. You see, i'm going to protect her. Her life is becoming more valuable than yours and yet she is a Death God."  
"Fine! Then i have no need for you anymore. I cancel the contract." Sebastian frowned at this statement momentarily and ran back to he Mansion.  
_Yuki.. i won't let you die. I won't let that effort, that i watched you spend every night on, go to waste..._


	10. His Butler, Confrontations

Chapter Ten His Butler, Confrontations

Soi Fon made it to the entrance to the Mansion. Yuki was still in her room exhausted. She felt the spiritual pressure and recognized it instantly. Captain Soi Fon... Yuki quickly stood up and rushed to the other side of her room. She caught a glimpse of Sebastian heading towards her. _Looks like he can take out the squad members of the punishment force.. i'll have to take on that captain... Soi Fon._  
Yuki picked up her Zanpaktou and cautiously walked into the corridor.

Yoruichi, had been watching the Punishment Force, since they were head of security. She overheard their orders.

"This is captain Soi Fon. I have located the ex-lieutenant of squad 3, Yuki Kurosaki. About to engage in battle, come as back-up immediately. I repeat.." Yourichi quickly ran to the Senkaimon. _Shit.. how did they find out where she was?! That butler.. but Ciel wouldn't let him.. this makes no sense..._

Youruichi continued into the Senkaimon whilst the other Death God's were preparing.  
Ichigo Kurosaki was informed by the prison guard that his sister had been found. His eyes widened. _No.. they'll... they'll kill her! She only just remembered who she is... she can't go up against a Captain!_  
"NO!!!!" Ichigo yelled out at the top of his voice. His spiritual pressure began to build in rage, the blue Reiatsu circling around him. The guards all ran for it, they were afraid for their lives of this insanely high spiritual pressure.

Meanwhile back at the Mansion, Yoruichi had just arrived. Yoruichi was the previous commander of the Punishment Force, Soi Fon had been her favourite, Soi Fon loved Yoruichi. The cat changed into her human form and used flash step to get over to Sebastian.

"What the hell happened?! Where's Ciel?!" Yoruichi stopped Sebastian in his tracks.  
"Now is not the time to explain. We have to save Yuki." Yoruichi was stunned by this Demon's sudden change of heart. _What the hell did happen here..?_ There was a sudden scream.

"YUKI!" Sebastian yelled out and barged past Yoruichi.

"You'll never get there like that." Yoruichi tormented but then grabbed onto Sebastian and used Flash Step. They got to the Mansion doors in seconds.

Ichigo fired a kido at the prison wall.

"Shakkahou!" He used a huge amount of spirit force behind the attack. A large ball of red fire hit the wall and broke it down. He grabbed his Zanpaktou from the other side of the bars and ran outside. Only to be met with another Death God Captain.

"B..Byakuya.." He stuttered as he came into the path of this man with slate gray eyes and long black hair. He hair of which he kept up in intricate white headpieces called kenseikan that symbolize his nobility as the head of the Kuchiki family. The standard captain uniform along with a white scarf made from the silver-white, windflower light silk, showed his wealth. The scarf alone was worth enough to buy ten mansions in the Seireitei. He also wore fingerless white tekkou that cover only the back of his hands.

"Ichigo. Where are you going? What do you think you're doing?" The mans eyes did not waver, instead they prierced through Ichigo as if they were daggers.  
"I.. I have to save her.. I have to stop them." Ichigo narrowed his eyes and clenched his large Zanpaktou infront of him.  
"Let me help you, Kurosaki."  
"W..What? Why?" Ichigo stood, totally bemused.  
"You once told me to do everything to save my little sister, Rukia. Now i will help you to do the same." Byakuya left his sword sheathed and walked towards Ichigo.  
"Now.. let's go."

"Sting, Suzemebachi!" Soi Fon released her Zanpaktou and charged at Yuki. Yuki's flash step wasn't mastered and she just barely avoided an attack from Soi Fon's Suzemebachi. Suddenly the full Punishment Force appeared in the room.  
"Shit.." Yuki clenched her teeth. _Where's Sebastian?_  
Both Yoruichi and Sebastian burst through the door.

"STOP! SOI FON!" The woman stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widened, she instantaneously recognised that voice.  
"Y...Yoruichi..-sama." Soi Fon turned to look. She had built up so much hate for this woman for leaving her behind for a second time.  
"Soi Fon. Let's finish our previous fight." Yoruichi raised her arm to the side. "Behold.. Shunko!" Yoruichi's orange sweatshirt ripped off and underneath was a backless sleeveless top. Soi Fon then also released her shunko and ran out after Yoruichi. The Punishment Force was then left to take care of Yuki and Sebastian.

Byakuya and Ichigo ran towards the Senkaimon, the gate to the human world, only to be confronted by 2 captains.  
"Where do you think you're going, Kurosaki?" "Captain.. Toushiro Hitsugaya.." Toushiro Hitsugaya was short, he had turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair, which tends to draw attention in the Human world. He wore a standard sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round clip. The sash held his Zanpakutou's sheath in place on his back and was tied to it at either end. He is relatively young by Death God standards and has the appearance of a child.  
"Captain Kuchiki, what the hell d'you think you're doing?" The other captain addressed him, a muscular Death God with a wild and aggressive appearance that fits his personality. He wore a sleeveless captain's haori with has a ragged look to it. He styles his spiked-hair with small bells at its tips and wears a special eyepatch on his right eye to suppress his vast amount of spiritual energy. His hairless eyebrow ridges and huge scar running down the left side of his face, gained long before he served in the Thirteen Protection Squads, showed his violent nature.  
"A mere rat. Move out of the way, Zaraki Kenpachi." Byakuya stared at him.  
"No can do. We've been made to stop you. That's what we're gonna do." Kenpachi let loose some spiritual pressure.  
"Ah, i've been itching to fight with you. Captain Kuchiki."  
"I wish i could say the same, but you are pathetic. A waste of time." Byakuya continued to stand doing nothing.  
"Ichigo Kurosaki. Return to your cell." Toushiro spoke in a cold, icy manor, much meeting his personality.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that. I have to fight, i have to save my sister. You have to understand. My sister.. i have to protect her. Just like you protect Momo Hinamori, i protect my sister, my lieutenant." Ichigo tried to reason with this icy cold Death God.  
"Ichigo, don't bring Hinamori into this." Toushiro grabbed the hilt of his sword.  
"That's right. The damned cat Yoruichi, was spotted going back anyway. I hear they have a Demon there too. I'm itching to fight it. But i've been refused permission to go." Zaraki sighed and flopped his Zanpaktou across his shoulders.  
"You see, Kurosaki. You're best off staying here. If you return to a cell they won't shorten the time til your execution." Toushiro took a ready stance in case of an attack. Byakuya dropped his sword into the ground.  
"Bankai. Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." He narrowed his eyes. "Back off and your lives will be spared. I could kill you instantly in Bankai, since your sword is not released yet, Toushiro Hitsugaya. My petals could reach you faster than you can release that sword." Byakuya held out his hand.  
"tch." Toushiro took drew his Zanpaktou.  
"Are you seriously going to challenge me? It will only be a waste of your life."

At this time, Yuki and Sebastian had be cornered by the countless enemies.  
Sebastian was stood infront of her, trying to prtect her from the relentless sword attacks.  
Damnit.. "I guess it's time." Yuki sighed and pushed Sebastian out the way.  
"Time for what?!" Sebastian was a little surprised.  
"Whisper...Muramasa.." Yuki's Zanpaktou began to glow purple as it released. Muramasa came out in his materialized form.

"Kill them... with their own Zanpaktou's." Yuki looked directly at Muramasa, his eyes glowed.

"Yes."


	11. His Butler, The Lover or the Brother

Chapter Eleven - The Lover or the Brother?

"Please stop this, i just want to get to Yuki!" Ichigo was clenching his Zanpaktou as tight as he could.  
"PLEASE!" He shouted looking down.  
"I'm afraid i can't do that." Toushiro headed for Ichigo.  
"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya held his hand towards Toushiro, who had instantly switched to defense.  
"I already told you Captain Hitsugaya. It is a waste of time for you to even try." Byakuya narrowed his eyes. Ichigo wasn't in a state to fight at all.  
"Ichigo..." Byakuya looked over to him.  
"Go through the Senkaimon.. now." he nodded, Ichigo looked up.  
"But.." He was about to object.  
"No but's, just do it. You of all people know Senbonzakura can take care of them." He made a wall around the two captains with his Bankai.  
"Before they break out, go." He nodded towards the Senkaimon. Ichigo nodded back and ran for it.

* * *

Muramasa stepped forward. He took over all the Zanpaktou's of Squad 2 stood infront of him.  
"Yuki." Sebastian put a hand on her shoulder. Muramasa turned and glared.  
"Demon." He muttered. _All they do is play on Human's weaknesses, he's found Yuki's..._ He thought to himself as the Zanpaktou's began killing their own masters, being the Shinigami had still not learnt the names of their Zanpaktou's they had no shape or form that was recogniseable as a certain creature.  
"Yuki. What are you to do about Yoruichi and that other woman?" Sebastian asked.  
"Yoruichi can handle herself." Yuki suddenly felt a familiar Reiatsu.  
"Brother!" she yelled. Sebastian quickly covered her mouth with his hand and took her into the shadows. Yuki struggled, she could hardly breathe. She managed to get his hand away.  
"What are you doing?!" She demanded an answer.  
"I don't want anyone to take you away from me..." He held onto her tight.  
"But, Sebastian, this is my brother... I have to see him." She looked at his face, Sebastian's eyes were a luminous pink, she stared into them. They showed so much lonliness.  
"I see. I can delay it." She lowered her head, then raised it and kissed his cheek.  
"Please calm down, Sebastian." She took a step away from him.

Ichigo wandered into the building.  
"Yuki? Are you here?" he spotted Muramasa who pointed towards the shadow. Muramasa watched as Ichigo walked over.  
"He's coming." Sebastian whispered to Yuki. She began to fidget, her brother's face was becoming clear, she wanted to run to him but Sebastian's hold on her was too strong.  
"Please.." she began to cry.  
"Please, sebastian.. let me see him!" She called out, her brother ran over. Sebastian loosened his grip as she cried and she quickly broke free.  
"Ichigo!" She ran over to him holding him tightly.  
"Yuki...I missed you." He held her close, and just listened to her quiet sobbing.  
"I'm sorry..." Yuki couldn't stop crying. She didn't know if she'd see him again, yet he was here now.  
"Yuki, come stay with me." He was almost crying himself, he didn't want to miss any more time with his sister. However, Yuki's eyes widened.  
"But..." She took a few steps backwards towards the shadows as Sebastian came out of them, putting his hands on her shoulders.  
"Yuki! There's a demon behind you!" Ichigo called out, grabbing the hilt of his Zanpaktou.  
"I know." She let herself be pulled in to Sebastian. He kissed her neck and looked up at Ichigo.  
"No..no way." Ichigo took a few steps back.  
"You.. you're with a Demon?!" Ichigo was shocked, a Demon with a Death God. Something totally forbidden.  
"Yes." Yuki looked at Sebastian, then back at her brother.  
_I'm going to have to choose aren't i?_ she thought as she looked between the two of them, until Ichigo spoke.  
"I won't let him have you, all he's doing is using your weaknesses to use you how he wants!" He went at Sebastian with his Zanpaktou but Muramasa intervined.  
"What are you doing Muramasa?!" Ichigo struggled with the Zanpaktou.  
"I can only respect my master's wishes. I cannot allow you to atack this Demon, no matter how much i wish it." Muramasa glanced at the Demon, then at Yuki and then back towards Ichigo.

* * *

"Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Rows of swords appeared around Byakuya.  
"This form i only reveal to those i have sworn to kill." On of the thousands of swords came to his hand.  
"Come, so foolish." He prepared for attack.  
Zaraki had sat out of the fight, it wasn't his style to fight alongside another captain. Toushiro had also released his bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru.  
"You underestimate me." Toushiro narrowed his eyes and held his sword tightly.  
"What? You and that unmastered Bankai. You're more worthless than that idiot of a Captain out there." Byakuya charged at Toushiro, their swords clashing.  
This is a life or death fight...

I have to choose... i have to choose... i have to choose... Yuki stood, watching her Brother and Muramasa fighting.  
"I..." Yuki began to speak.


End file.
